


Where he goes, I go

by lazaefair



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: Four songs for Goodnight Robicheaux, four songs for Billy Rocks, and four for them together. Blues, bluegrass, and folk.





	Where he goes, I go

 

**for Goodnight Robicheaux**

Sharpshooter’s Blues - Rogers and Johnson _(bluegrass)_

The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie - Colter Wall _(blues/Americana)_

Death Come Creeping - Stefan Grossman _(bluegrass)_

Good Day Bad - Meshell Ndegeocello _(neo-soul)_

 

**for Billy Rocks**

The Railroad - Goodnight, Texas _(folk rock)_

Masterless Samurai - Osamu Kitajima _(folk funk fusion)_

Game to Lose - I’m With Her _(folk)_

Little White Boat - Shanghai Restoration Project _(folk song)_

 

**for Billy and Goody, together**

Rockefeller’s Blues - Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah _(folk)_

Get Lucky - Daft Punk (Beats Antique remix feat. Charles Butler) _(bluegrass/electronic remix)_

Rollin’ - Dirtwire _(electronic Americana)_

Build Me Up From Bones - Sarah Jarosz _(bluegrass)_

 

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZcCUfb47V2RlTButq85PKrz65GXC1CaD) || [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/anonimiscat/where-i-go-he-goes/)


End file.
